This Jealousy is Driving Me Insane
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: After Liz returned to work with Don and his team Robin gets more and more upset. While she's fighting with her jealousy she has to realize that Don is still far from over Liz, and the feeling is mutual...
1. Objection

_**Discs.:**__ I don't own anything you recognize from "Numb3rs"!__**  
Summary:**__ After Liz returned to work with Don and his team Robin gets more and more upset. While she's fighting with her jealousy she has to realize that Don is still far from over Liz, and the feeling is mutual..._  
_**Pairings:**__ Don/Robin, mentions Liz/Don__**  
Genres:**__ Romance, Drama__**  
Spoilers:**__ Minor spoilers for seasons 3 through 5, but no specific episodes__**  
A/N:**__ Well, this was originally a three-parted songfic, but I recently removed the lyrics, due to the usage of song texts in stories on here being forbidden and reposted the story. However, you can look the lyrics up if ya want... The song this first chapter is based on is "Objection" by Shakira. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**This Jealousy is Driving Me Insane**

_1. Objection_

Robin watched them through the glass walls of the conference-room - again, sure they were just talking but she just couldn't help becoming upset. Of course she knew that it was inevitable that Don and Liz talked with each other all the time, after all, they worked together...

And that fact was the problem. She had already had a tough time fighting her jealousy when Liz was still working with Narcotics, but since she returned to work with Don it had gotten worse.

God, every time she even heard her name she felt pure anger racing through her veins, when she saw them together she started feeling sick to her stomach. By now she had started to avoid asking Don about his day, because she knew that the word he would use most would be _**her **_name...

It was upsetting her that even months after Don and Liz had broken up - and even after he had agreed on trying it again - Liz was still number one on his speed dial. But what made her even more angry was that he even talked about Liz in his sleep...

Oh, right and then there had been _**that **_night...

_**Flashback:**_

_Robin wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping when the ringing of a cell phone woke her up. Taking a quick glance at the alarm clock she groaned realizing that it was just about 2 in the morning._

_Looking at Don she sighed in frustration, she didn't need to be a psychic for figuring out who was calling. In fact all it took was the expression on his face, in his eyes, as he checked the caller's id, and she knew who it was._

_Just as to confirm her suspicions he stated after lifting the item to his ear,_

_"Hey Liz, what's up?" After a few seconds of listening he added,_

_"Okay, I'll be right there." A moment later he ended the call and got up._

_"What are you doing?" Robin demanded to know,_

_"I thought you've got the night off."_

_"Change of plans, Colby twisted his ankle and therefore he can't work... Look, I gotta go... We talk later?"_

_"Fine!" She retorted and turned away._

_**End flashback**_

Sure it had just been work, but nonetheless it was still upsetting her that he was willing to forget everything just because of _**her**_...

Remembering the reason for her presence at the office she forced herself to finally enter the conference-room.

God, she wished she didn't need to be involved into the investigation, simply unable to stand having to work with Liz...

Stopping next to Don she couldn't help but sigh relieved when Liz went to leave.

"So, what can you tell me about Antonio Sullivan?" Don asked, after a moment of silence.

"Well, read the file..." She handed mentioned item over to him and turned to leave again.

"Robin?"

"What is it?" She wanted to know, annoyance etched to her voice and looked back at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I've just got a lot of work to do that's all, really." Robin replied, a forced smile on her face.

Don nodded slowly and mumbled,

"Okay..."

As she walked toward the elevator, passing Liz' desk on her way, Robin felt the anger boiling in her. Nothing was okay!

Did he really believe she didn't see the way he looked at _**her **_just before she had entered the room? Well, of course he was totally oblivious to it, but that was no excuse for Christ's sake!

She was the only one he should look at like that!


	2. Hated

_**A/N:**__ This chapter is based on "Hated" by Nikki Cleary..._

* * *

**This Jealousy is Driving Me Insane**

_2. Hated_

Standing in the conference-room, right next to Don, Robin had trouble to focus on what was said, being too occupied with fighting against her rage.

It was simply upsetting her way too much that Don's attention was completely focused on Liz once again. The way he looked at her made her feel like throwing up.

Was she the only one who noticed all of this? God, even Liz herself was acting as if she had no clue...

Damn her! Why did she have to return in the first place?

She just hoped that she could leave the FBI office before her anger could get the better of her and she exploded.

Great, now Charlie started another math lecture, what meant that it was gonna take _**ages **_before she could finally get out of this damn building!

Robin knew that her anger had recently started transforming into something much more serious - she started to _**hate **_this woman from the bottom of her heart, and it showed...

Just the other night she and Don had a huge fight because she had let her anger get the better of her in court, while she had been questioning Liz.

Well, it had indeed been such a bad idea to question her objectivity concerning the investigation against the defendant. But then again, if she hadn't asked "the" question the lawyer of the defense would have done it...

_**Flashback:**_

_"Agent Warner, you were the one who arrested Mr Rodriguez, didn't you?" Robin asked coldly._

_"Yes, that's correct." Came Liz' indifferent response._

_"It was also you who discovered his connection to the victim, and you were the one who found the murder-weapon in the defendant's apartment?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Could it be that you placed the gun there, that you accused Mr Rodriguez of murder without any real evidence, because of your own personal interests?"_

_"Pardon?" If her question had startled her, Liz wasn't showing it._

_"I asked you, if your objectivity during the investigation was clouded by your personal connection to the defendant."_

_"Absolutely not, considering that I never had any contact to Mr Rodriguez before he became our prime suspect in that investigation."_

_"Really?" Robin said even colder, before adding,_

_"May I remind you that you're testifying under oath?" She paused for a moment,_

_"Do or do you not have a serious grudge against Mr Rodriguez, giving you enough reason for framing him in an attempt of taking revenge?"_

_"Not at all, like I already told you - before working on this case I had never anything to do with the defendant. " Liz replied without showing any emotion._

_"But wasn't Mr Rodriguez the person who attacked your younger brother during lunch about two years ago, stabbing him almost to death?"_

_Liz raised surprised an eye-brow, then she shrugged and stated,_

_"Well, that could be true, but if he really tried to kill my brother I had no idea..."_

_"Really? Someone attacks your brother and you don't know who it was?"_

_"My brother has been attacked so many times that I lost count by now - and furthermore we aren't all that close, in fact we haven't talked in years." Liz answered in a calm voice._

_**End flashback**_

Well, it had been stupid to bring that topic up in the first place. Not only did she lose quite a lot of the sympathy of the jury, but she had also given the defense a reason to question the evidence against Mr Rodriguez.

But worst of all - Don had been mad at her for like a week, barely even talking a word with her... Though she had come to the bitter truth that it was no real surprise to her that he took Liz' side.

Taking a look at Don she noticed once again the way he looked at Liz, the smile on his face, the sparkle in his eyes, as he listened to what she was telling him about their progress concerning ruling out potential suspects.

The fact that Liz just smiled back at him, the most innocent expression in her eyes, made her even angrier.

After a while Robin felt the urge to hit the woman who stood right next to Don, simply to make that damn smile vanish...

But of course she won't give in to that urging wish to physically harm Liz. After all, it would only make things worse. So all she could do was hoping that the problem would vanish eventually.


	3. When it was me

_**A/N:**__ And this third and final chapter is based on "When It Was Me" by Paula DeAnda._

* * *

**This Jealousy is driving me insane**

_3. When It Was Me_

Stepping out of the elevator Robin took a deep breath. She needed to talk with Don about a possible link between the case he was currently working on and the one she was busy with.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she thought once more about the fact that things between them had become more and more tense the past few weeks.

Well, it wasn't like she didn't know the reason for that downward developement of their relationship - of course it was because of _**her**_, because she couldn't stand the way he looked at _**her**_, smiled at _**her**_...

God, she hated Liz so much! She couldn't help but wish that this woman would simply vanish out of their lives.

Walking further into the bullpen she closed her eyes for a moment as the conference-room came into her view, when she opened them again she frowned angrily.

Don was in there, but of course he wasn't alone - _**she **_was in there with him.

Robin continued on her way to the man she loved more than anything else in the world, though she wasn't really aware of her movement. It was like she was not really moving on her own attempt, like someone - something - else was making her set one foot in front of the other, carrying herself closer to the conference-room.

As she reached the open door she felt tears sting at the back of her eyes, but she won't lose it now, she won't cry in front of _**her**_. However, it took almost all her strength to not break down due to the scene in front of her...

There was that smile on his face again, that bright sparkle in his eyes which once had been reserved for her and her alone... But when she had broken up with him and Liz had appeared back in his life she had lost it forever. Sure she had hoped that things could be the way they used to be when they had gotten back together and at first it had seemed to her like they had really a chance.

Now she knew better...

The truth was there was something in the way he looked at her - in his entire behavior around Liz, that went much further than anything there had ever been between herself and Don...

Maybe she should simply surrender, after all, it was a losing battle, wasn't it? Her judgement might be clouded by her jealousy, but she slowly started to get aware of the fact there was something between them that she herself would never have with Don - at least not again, though she doubted that their relationship had ever had something that special in the first place...

She noticed how close they were to each other, Don clearly invading Liz' personal space, though the female agent didn't seem to mind. Instead Liz just smiled back at him.

Robin sighed once more, incapable of stopping herself from wondering all over again about what made Liz so special to Don.

Sure she was beautiful, Robin simply had to admit that fact. She also knew that Liz possessed a strength she would never have - and she hated her for that, for the fact that she envied the one person she disliked the most in this world.

Why was she actually doing this to herself? Watching how the man of her dreams slipped more and more away from her again, how he flirted openly with another woman...

But the answer was not as easy as it might seem - sure she loved Don incredibly much. However, she wasn't a fool, she knew she couldn't win against Liz, nonetheless she wasn't willing to set him free and walk out of his life again to spare herself the pain of observing helplessly how she lost him every day a little more - at least not yet.

A moment later Robin drew in a sharp breath as she saw Don lifting his one hand to Liz' face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, a soft smile on his lips. She watched Liz closing her eyes for a few seconds as his fingers brushed against the skin of her cheek, before looking back into his eyes.

There was something in the way he looked at Liz in this very moment that made her heart burst into millions of tiny pieces. She could swear that Don wanted nothing more than kissing his colleague right in this very moment...

Not being able to stand the pain anymore she turned silently around and headed back to the elevator. She just had to get out of this place to get this out of her head.

However, one thing was for sure she _**had **_to accept that she had no other choice but surrender. After all, she knew that Don loved Liz and it won't do either of them any good if she hold on to him and their relationship just because she didn't want to lose him to Liz...

Entering her office she forced herself to focus onto her work and to stop thinking about Don and her decision.

_Later that day, at Robin's place:_

Robin had chosen to call it a day early when she had realized that she couldn't focus on anything. Her mind kept spinning around the same things over and over again. She couldn't stop thinking about Don and Liz, images popping up in her head every few seconds.

Images of times she had observed them, but the worst were the ones her imagination made up - Don wrapping his arms tightly around Liz, Don kissing _**her**_, them in bed...

She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stand watching them flirting, even when they were just talking she was feeling like she was suffocating, and today had just been the final straw. It was just too goddamn hard to keep fighting.

Robin knew she didn't have enough strength to hold on to what she and Don once had, until he simply surrendered to what he wanted so much. She simply won't be able to deal with him leaving her to be with Liz, though he would eventually get back together with his colleague anyways.

Hearing the door open she braced herself for the one thing she needed to do. She looked up and watched Don walking up to her.

As he had reached her she took a deep breath and stated,

"I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Don gave her a surprised look, though his voice made clear that he had apparently already seen this coming for a while.

Robin swallowed hard and continued,

"I know you love her... And I just can't stand watching this any longer - I mean, we both know that you only stay because you think you have to. It was a mistake to believe that you would ever get over your feelings for Liz, especially when she returned to your team..."

They locked eyes for a moment and she could see the relief crossing his face. After a moment he mumbled just above a whisper,

"OK..."

It was all he said before he turned to get the few things of him that had ended up at her place. Not even ten minutes later he stepped out of her door.

The moment she had closed the door the tears she had hold back now for a felt eternity started running down her face as she sank down to the carpet. Her entire body was shaking violently due to her sobs.

She had just set the man of her dreams free so he could be with another woman, but she knew it had been the only right thing to do.

After all, love meant letting go - it meant caring more about someone else's happiness than your own. And she knew that Don would only find real happiness if she let go of him, of them...

_Fin_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the story! Feedback would be very appreciated._


End file.
